


Stakeout Drabble: Post-Killing Floor

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Series: Killing Floor Short Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Car Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Impala Sex, Killing Floor fic, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentions of Smut, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Salt And Burn, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Saving People Hunting Things, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, The Family Business, Wordcount: 100, conversations in the bunker, ghost hunt - Freeform, killing floor, my drabbles, post-killing floor, reader - Freeform, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Post-Killing Floor events. Sam asks about yours and Dean's latest hunt.





	Stakeout Drabble: Post-Killing Floor

If Sam meant “stakeout” to mean you and Dean getting distracted during the case and ending up in the back seat of the Impala, rocking the car back and forth and nearly busting out a window, then sure, the stakeout went superbly well. It was a bullshit case anyway; you had already salted and burned the corpse and were sitting outside the old plantation house at 3am just as an excuse to have uninterrupted car sex.

“Is that a hickey?” Sam asked after the stakeout question, to which you shifted to the left in your seat in the bunker library.


End file.
